


Angel undercover

by Thatweird_fangirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweird_fangirl/pseuds/Thatweird_fangirl
Summary: Jake Peralta has kept a secret from the 99 for over 10 years. Now an undercover mission forces his past life and secrets to come out.





	Angel undercover

**Author's Note:**

> First brooklyn 99 fic. This is pre-couple and plenty of peralitago to follow.

Jake Peralta's life was set out for him since he was 4 years old and rapidly changed when he was 19 years old. He was beaten to an inch of his life and the people never caught. He was enraged that they were never caught, that these people we out there getting away with and even scarier was able to do this to other people. He changed his college major and enrolled in the academy as soon as he graduated. He caught them a year layer and was set out as the one to watch. At the age of 26 it felt like his life was on a new track and he loved it. He had a team who quickly became his best friends and was starting to feel more and more like family. Best of all hisy [the last was in the past and nobody knew the real reason for his becoming a detective, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It would be 5 years later when his life took another turn that left him quickly losing his control on his life all over again. A series of rug exchanges and illegal gambling were taking place in a bar. Usually this wouldn’t bother him except this bar performed live music every night and would even pick people from the crowd to perform. This would happen once an hour inorder to make the audience feel included, and often created a very fun and exciting environment within the audience. He investigated it like any other case, going inside and taking a look at both its busiest and quietest times of the day. They didn’t have enough evidence, only a few tips and this was predicted to be one of the biggest drug busts of the year, hoping to bring down one of the biggest suppliers on the street. It was Monday when he was being called into captain Holt's office.

“Peralta my office” He heard Holt say from the doorway of his office.

Quickly getting up and going over to the captains office with a sinking feeling in his stomach, he usually only got called to the captains office for unwanted news or to be reprimanded for something he has done, usually childish and absolutely hilarious if you ask him.

“Detective, we are sending in an undercover team to the bar as a live performer” Holt stated in his usual no nonsense tone. He could feel his stomach sinking further, wanting to be sick as he had an idea where this was going on all he could do was remind himself to breath and hope that it wouldn’t go where he thought it was going. “I couldn’t help but look at your extensive experience in this area.”

“With all due respect sir I don’t exactly have extensive knowledge in this field” and he knew as soon as he said this he would regret it as Holt pulled out a file and started reading from it.

“You attended music camp from the age of 4-17 and one first place in each talent competition, you were offered a musical scholarship from multiple universities, juilliard being one may I add but declined instead choosing to stay closer to home. You were reported to be an upcoming prodigy in performing at the age of 11 years old. Then at the age of 19 you swapped majors in college and instead pursue the career path of a detective despite heading for a rather impressive career.” He paused to take in his blank and pale face, “Need I go on detective?” Jake shook his head. “We are sending you undercover as one of the regular performers.” Jake opened his mouth to start to protest “This isn’t a question detective, you start on friday evening, prime time.” Holt finished and indicated towards the door and handing him a file of information he would need “You are dismissed detective” and with that he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

The loud noise caused the detectives in the bullpen to look up and stare as he stormed across the bullpen and straight to the elevator, he needed to think. The last thing he saw was the unimpressed look on his captains face and the shocked expressions on his colleagues as the elevator doors shut.

Captain Holt walked out of the office and addressed his colleagues, “ Detective Peralta will be going undercover at the bar in question starting this friday. Santiago, you will be going undercover as the supportive partner and Diaz as a regular patron. Read up and get up to date with the case.” With that he closed his office door, the stunned silence more palpable than ever.

He hated this, he hated it. He was over this part of his life, it was put way behind him and he hoped to never go back there. Trust it to be his job for having to delve into a part of himself that he has closed off. He hasn’t performed since he was 19 years old and didn’t know if he had it in him to get back on stage. No one knows about his past, only his family and Gina but she was sworn to secrecy and has kept it secret all these years. He wondered if she still would now that it was inevitable that everyone would find out.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at the message.

Amy: Where are you? Holt just told us we’re going undercover.

He frowned, the conversation never got that far.

Jake : Need to clear my head, coome round tonight and we can talk?

Amy Santiago was the love of his life, his soulmate and she didn’t even know it. He almost got into a relationship with Sophia but he found he just couldn’t stop hoping that it was Amy, thinking about Amy and talking about her. He knew he couldn’t get into a relationship without getting over his feelings for her and after a while of trying he came to the conclusion that it would never happen and so was left feeling like he was destined to be hopelessly in love with her forever and he was perfectly fine with that.

They often had takeout nights when there was a tough case, one would buy the food whilst the other would supply the case files and even sometimes a movie. They would often go to each others apartments and work on the case. He loved being close to her, no matter the context.

His phone buzzed again, signalling that she had replied saying she would be at his at 6 o’clock with Polish food from her favourite place. He couldn’t help but smile. She was his favourite person.

He sat on a park bench for a few hours contemplating everything, how everyone was going to find out about his past, how he may feel about that. He was nervous as hell, he hasn’t performed in over 10 years but a part of him also cannot wait to get back on stage again. He remembers the way the stage made him feel, how it made him feel alive and the blood was thrumming through his veins and he just let everything take over. Checking the time he made his way back to his apartment to quickly tidy it up before Amy got there. He knew she knew how much of a slob he could be but he still didn’t think that she needed to see his dirty boxers on the floor.

Once he got there however, Amy was waiting outside with the food in one hand and her phone in the other.

“I was just about to call you” She said, her eyes shining and a smile on her face.

He returned her smile before quickly walking around her to open the door and before she could have a chance he quickly picked up his dirty laundry from the floor and throwing it in the hamper. Only to turn around to her smirking and rolling her eyes at him. What he would do if it meant she would look at him like that all the time.

She sat on his sofa whilst he took the food to the kitchen to put it all on plates. “You left the precinct fairly quickly after your talk with the captain” She stated, trying to start up the conversation.

“He kind of just sprung it on me” He said as if that explained everything. She was looking at him with a furrow between her brows and when it looked like he wasn’t going to continue to explain she pushed further as he sat down beside her and handed her her plate.

“Why does it bother you?”

“I have a certain history that I was hoping to never have to confront again and because of this undercover op I have no chance of that now.” He explained with a sigh, starting to eat his food and avoiding all eye contact with her.

“Did he tells you about the rest of the op before you stormed out?” He frowned at her and she continued, “you’ll have me there being the supportive partner and Diaz as a regular patron” she said trying to be supportive but instead it just made him even more nervous. The more he thought about it the more he felt sick and now knowing that his team would be there to witness him. He turned to her and lost his words, her eyes were twinkling and she was leaning slightly into him. She was trying to cheer him up. “Im there for you partner, I don’t know what your going through but no matter what, I’ll be there.” With that she started to eat her food and it felt like a massive weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He gently nudged her elbow with his and smiled at her.

Yeah he was hopelessly in love with her.

It was an hour later, when all the food was gone and her head was resting lightly on his shoulder. He could smell her shampoo and feel her warmth seeping through at every point that their bodies touched.

“Amy” he whispered lightly, a few wisps of her hair moving from his breath.

“Hmm” she replied, almost asleep. He couldn’t help but think how peaceful she looked whilst she slept. Her face relaxed, her lashes brushing her cheeks and her mouth slightly open.

“The reason I’m so upset about this undercover mission” He paused, seeing if he held her attention, he moved forward to see her face and upon seeing her brow furrowed in concentration he continued on “is because when I was younger, I was very into performing and singing and I was good at it. Like really good. Then when I was 19 I was beaten pretty badly by a group of guys and they threatened me. They weren’t caught until I caught them myself when I first became a cop.”

She lifted her head slightly to look at him, her sleepy eyes adorably confused. “I’m nervous Ames and I don’t know if I have it in me to get back on stage again.”

“Jake, it sucks that that happened to you and I know that isn’t enough.” She raised her hand to lightly stroke his cheek “but as long as I am there with you, nothing will happen and if you get nervous you can look at me and I promise that I will not look away. I believe in you pineapples” she added on the end to add some levity into the atmosphere.

“Thanks Ames” He smiled, resting his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until she tried to stifle a yawn. “Did you wanna crash here tonight? I can take the couch and you can take the bed or I can take the bed and you can take the couch or if you really wanna we can both share one or the other.” He finished rambling.

“I think we can try to finish this movie first” She said indicating towards the tv. He sat back and she rested herself in the same position they were in previously except now his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. 

They were both asleep by the time the movie finished, smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
